Electrical equipment often has to be separated from its surrounding environment for the protection of both the equipment and the environment. There are endless examples of the need for electrical boxes which enclose all sorts of electrical equipment to protect the equipment from the weather and to prevent unauthorized or unintended access to or tampering with the equipment. Switches, fuses, circuit breakers, circuit boards are but a few examples. The present invention is particularly suitable to an enclosure for mounting transformers designed for powering LED's used in signs and the like. However, it will be understood that the invention is not limited to use with transformers and that any electrical equipment could be mounted in the enclosure.